Víspera de miedo
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Toc-toc. ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Octubre está aquí!, ¿nos abres la puerta? ¡Queremos Halloween! [Especial Fictober]
1. Araña

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en este escrito (excepto uno que me acabo de inventar) no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión y para cumplir con el reto del mes. Porque ya sabrán que amo los retos y son una excusa perfecta para escribir._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras. Malas palabras, situaciones comprometedoras. _

.

* * *

.

 **~Araña~**

.

* * *

Jamás le gustaron las arañas.

Y el maldito idiota que estaba frente a ella lo sabía perfectamente.

 _¡Me cago en tus muertos, maldito hijo de tu puta madre!_

¿Quién habría maldecido a tan altas horas de la madrugada? Era inquietante como ni la vieja señora Brown, vecina no tan querida que vivía en el departamento de abajo, había subido para tocar con su andador _–_ que ni siquiera necesitaba _–_ a la puerta de la joven pareja que parecía tener problemas más graves de los habituales.

Porque sí, si algo tenían los escandalosos inquilinos del departamento número 36 era que jamás se callaban. Pues cuando Buttercup no estaba cabreada con el imbécil de Butch descargaba toda su energía cabalgando como posesa sobre él.

Solo que ahora el sexo sería insuficiente para compensar la broma pesada que él pensó sería divertida. ¿¡A quién carajos se le ocurre poner una PUTA TARÁNTULA DE VERDAD en la copa del brasier de su novia mientras esta duerme?!

A Buttercup jamás le gustaron las arañas… y el cabrón que evitaba ser castrado por ella lo sabía perfectamente.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fictober es una actividad la cual consta de publicar un drabble diario por los siguientes 31 días, o sea durante todo el mes de octubre. Tienen que ser especificamente 180 palabras, ni más ni menos. Y pues nada, que me animé a participar en este reto que compartí por mi página de Facebook. Como no lo descubrí antes pues se me pasaron los dos primeros días así que subo de golpe los primeros tres drabbles. Además, gracias a Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd es que terminé haciéndolo xD, ambas estaremos molestando más seguido de lo acostumbrado :b.**_

 _ **Si acaso desean participar pueden pasarse por mi página "Domina Mortem" y ver la publicación que contiene las palabras tema para los drabbles o bien ir directo a la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" donde se incentiva la actividad. Yo mientras me largo a publicar el siguiente xD.**_

 _ **Mortem**_


	2. Serpiente

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece solo la idea. Hago esto gratis y por mi espíritu amante de los retos._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras. Lenguaje soez._

.

* * *

.

 **~Serpiente~**

.

* * *

Había tenido pesadillas las últimas tres noches después de haber visto aquella película con su grupo de amigos. La clasificación no la tenía como terror así que creyó que no sería la gran cosa, porque a decir verdad no lo era en un primer momento hasta que la endemoniada escena del baño logró ponerlo nervioso.

—No seas marica—escuchó como Ace se mofaba de su más reciente preocupación—. Una serpiente no saldría por el caño solo para morderte el culo apestoso que tienes.

—¿Cómo lo sssabesss?—Cuestinó Serpiente desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para mirar con desconfianza la tubería del excusado.

—¡Solo lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Así que dígnate de una vez a cagar en el baño como las personas normales!

Vaya ironía. Precisamente tenía que ser ese miembro de la Banda Gangrena a quien le comenzara inquietar los reptiles. Por supuesto que las burlas del resto no se hicieron esperar, aunque ahora querían que Serpiente dejara de hacer sus necesidades en la llanta que estaba detrás de la guarida del basurero…

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sí, voy a aprovechar estos drabbles para meter a los demás personajes de la caricatura :D.**_

 _ **Por cierto, en el anterior drabble se me pasó mencionar que quise poner a Buttercup como víctima del miedo a las arañas porque tengo una enorme justificación, ya que la misma serie se encarga de hacérnoslo saber con un capítulo donde Him las atormenta con sus peores miedos, y bueno, es canon que a la morena le molesten las bastardas de ocho patas xD.**_

 _ **~Mortem~**_


	3. Bajo el agua

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y las ganas de escribir este Fictober. _

_**Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras. Maltrato familiar (?)._

.

* * *

.

 **~Bajo el agua**

.

* * *

Lo hundió con más fuerza que la vez anterior solo porque le gustaba el número cinco, así que esa era la quinta vez que sumía sin delicadeza alguna la cabeza de su hermano en el fregadero de los platos. El agua había dejado de estar espumosa y uno que otro fideo de espagueti nadaba en el pequeño tinaco junto con la melena azabache de Butch.

Cinco segundos o quizás siete fueron los que en esta ocasión le tocó al pobre ruff soportar debajo del agua. Finalmente, cuando Brick se dignó a jalar del cabello para sacarlo de ahí, es que pudo volver a respirar mientras tosía el agua que se le había metido a la boca.

— ¡Te dije que lo sentía!

Entonces el pelirrojo, con un gesto tan gélido, se acercó para que Butch pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Vuelve a escupir la comida que preparo y te aseguro que a la próxima te ahogo con ella.

Boomer que estaba aún en la mesa y veía toda la escena, se aseguró de tragar el último espagueti de su plato.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Y he aquí el reto del 3 de octubre. Es un bello número así que no me arrepiento haber empezado tarde. Debo admitir que me encantó poner este amor fraternal entre hermanos, xD. Bueno, ahora he cumplido así que mi compañera del mal no se ha quedado sola haciendo esta actividad, jaja. En fin, ya vendré a molestar mañana :D._**

 ** _~Mortem~_**


	4. Oscuridad

_**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, no me pertenecen los personajes pero sí la trama ideada a partir del desafío._

 _ **Advertencia:** Situaciones fuertes, Drabble, 180 palabras._

.

* * *

.

 **~Oscuridad~**

.

* * *

Cuando era niño, lejos de temer a lo que comúnmente alimenta cualquier miedo infantil, se sentía protegido cuando las luces estaban apagadas.

 _Porque la oscuridad era su mejor amiga_.

El pequeño Mitch, con cinco años en aquel momento y que pronto entraría al jardín de niños _Pokey Oaks_ , lo supo apenas llegó el _monstruo_ después de una larga tarde de embriagarse en el bar. Al oír los movimientos torpes y las maldiciones del hombre sabía que tenía que correr para ocultarse en las penumbras de su habitación.

Solo así podía esconderse de su padre y del cinturón que gozaba magullar la piel de su espalda o cara.

En la oscuridad estaba a salvo… pero no así lo estuvo su mamá. Todavía recordaba las suplicas de la mujer para que el monstruo dejara de golpearla. Todavía recordaba cómo sus gritos dejaron de escucharse. Todavía recordaba el sonido de las patrullas. Así también la ubicación de la ahora descuidada tumba.

Y desde entonces vive en el remolque con su abuela.

Y desde entonces, la oscuridad no dejó de ser su mejor amiga.

.

.

* * *

 **Pues he aquí el cuarto día :D. Mi inicio fue tranquilo, los drabbles anteriores no eran para nada tensos o de temática Halloween pero es difícil tratar de escribir una idea macabra con limitaciones y más cuando las palabras temas no se prestan (uf, hay demasiadas en la lista para el Fictober que me quedé bien WTF, esto qué). Así que decidí que cuando la palabra del día sea más apegada a estas fechas de miedo pues haré drabbles más serios, de otra manera al resto les pondré cierta comicidad como en los pasados. B'cuz why f*ucking not.**

 ** _Antares:_** _Jeje, es que esa es la idea, que sean cortos porque así son los drabbles y así lo pide el desafío fictober xD. Sí, subiré 31 en total. Y muchas gracias por haber leído este y el otro fic. Qué bueno que te haya agradado. Saludos c:_

 _ **Tranquila, Kanda, que no me olvidé del reto xD. En seguida voy a leer tu fictober y dejarte review en cada drabble :D.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	5. Ángel

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, solo la trama para el reto del día._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras, leve lenguaje soez._

.

* * *

.

 **~Ángel~**

.

* * *

—La gente anda diciendo que Princesa irá a la fiesta de Halloween vestida de diablesa "sexy".

Brick escuchó fingiendo desinterés mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en lo que Blossom le contaba con gran desdén. Luego soltó una bocanada de humo pensando en lo gracioso que era el adjetivo que había usado la chica pues, parecía más un eufemismo de la palabra puta. Pero obviamente su educada novia no lo admitiría. Por más que odiara a la mimada pecosa jamás se atrevería a soltar una ofensa directa hacía Princesa.

—Y a mí qué mierda me importa.

—Dicen que escogió su disfraz pensando en ti.

El pelirrojo carraspeó divertido. Blossom estaba molesta.

—Solo ignora—después de un breve silencio el chico decidió que era momento de darle la bolsa—. Toma, te conseguí tu disfraz.

Ella tomó el paquete con curiosidad y se asomó para ver el contenido. Arrugó su nariz cuando vio el halo dorado y el par de alas con plumas. Al tratar de interrogar a Brick con la mirada este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me ponen más las chicas buenas.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Maldita palabra, me costó idear algo (y hay más que me esperan). En fin, me libero del pendiente de hoy B|. Y al final no sé si me quedó gracioso, Kanda, hice lo que pude (también lo escribí y edité desde el celular, agh). Te debo mi review, es incómodo no estar por la laptop. :'v**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con la palabra "Silencio" ;D.**_

 _ **~Mortem~**_


	6. Silencio

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes prestados, escribo gratis y por terquedad a cumplir con el reto fictober._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras._

.

* * *

.

 **~Silencio~**

.

* * *

La espera lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente. Sus entrañas se contraían con cada segundo que pasaba mientras él yacía sentado y encorbado en la orilla de la cama. Había dejado de golpear el suelo con su talón y fue así que el silencio reinó desde entonces.

Nunca se imaginó que aquel silencio lo atormentara al punto que llegara a comparar esa horrible sensación de inquietud con el sentimiento de desesperación que experimentaba cada vez que descendía al infierno, hogar de su segundo padre y lugar que odiaba con creces.

El silencio lo estaba matando. Por primera vez supo lo que era el miedo.

El sonido del agua correr por el váter lo reanimó por un instante. Sin embargo, su temor no fue menor cuando escuchó la perilla de la puerta girarse. La incertidumbre no se disiparía hasta que escuchara de ella alguna palabra que rompiera o prolongara la tortura.

—¡Es negativa!—Exclamó Bubbles mientras enseñaba la prueba de embarazo y una sonrisa de alivio se asomaba en sus mejillas que ahora recuperaban su rosado color.

Boomer sintió que volvía a respirar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Y llegamos al día 6. La verdad es que yo tenía planeado hacer algo macabro pero al final pensé que el miedo que experimentó Boomer aquí era superior a cualquier otra cosa (?). Jaja, gracias a Asdesirad que me sugirió el sentido chusco a este drabble, yo estaba perdida.**_

 _ **Estoy nuevamente por celular así que no sé si Kanda ya subió su drabble... Ah, un mensaje suyo me acaba de llegar al facebook así que lo más probable es que vaya a responderle y a acosarla (?).**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la palabra de mañana.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	7. Ojo

_**Disclaimer** : Nada mío, solo la trama._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras. Algo de violencia._

 _._

* * *

.

 **~Ojo~**

.

* * *

No podía soportarlo más. Se estaba volviendo loco. Por donde quiera que volteara a ver sentía que alguien o _algo_ lo observaba. Pero nadie se encontraba cerca (todos sabían que no debían estarlo).

Entonces, ¿qué otra explicación lógica podía dar de la ansiedad que tenía por sentir todo el tiempo una mirada sobre él? ¿Cómo podría tranquilizarse sin pensar en la horrible imagen que llegaba a su cabeza cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus cansados párpados para poder dormir?

Porque cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño que no había tenido las últimas dos noches, veía la pupila sin fondo de aquel espantoso ojo que salió despedido de su presa cuando atinó con su disparo.

Por más primitivo que pareciera, él jamás quiso matar a ese niño que paseaba por el bosque mientras su familia estaba acampando...

Y ahora, la paranoia le hacía creer que era el mismo cadáver que lo veía con su ojo bueno, el que permaneció en su cuenca antes de que la bala impactara y antes de que Fuzzy Lumpkins pudiera terminar de decir: "¡Fuera de mi propiedad!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Meh, se hace lo que se puede. A ver si la próxima palabra me da más material. Lo único que me gustó de este fue que metí al huraño de Peludito (como yo lo conozco y se conoce en Latinoamérica). Bueno, me retiro para pensar qué hacer en el siguiente (yo, intentando vanamente que no se me note lo muerta de cansancio que estoy en estos momentos).**_

 _ **~Mortem.**_


	8. Dolor

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble, 180 palabras. _

.

* * *

.

 **~Dolor~**

.

* * *

Nada le era más aburrido que estar un jueves por la noche en una camilla de hospital mientras se recuperaba de sus fracturas. No sería la primera ni la última vez que su cuerpo se encontrara envuelto en yeso sin la posibilidad de moverse. Mojo Jojo maldecía a sus rivales superpoderosas por mandarlo a urgencias y por causarle un incesante dolor en todas sus extremidades. Incluso le dolía parpadear.

Afuera llovía a cántaros y las luces del área donde descansaba ya estaban apagadas. Las cortinas le permitían estar aislado de los demás pacientes vecinos, aunque ya no tenía que preocuparse por la molesta señora de las pasadas noches pues había fallecido esa misma mañana de un paro cardiaco.

Ya estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó un quejido que reconoció al instante. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el relámpago que iluminó la estancia le mostró por detrás de las cortinas la silueta de la mujer que se supone debía estar bien muerta.

Si tan solo el dolor no fuera insoportable, ya habría jalado las sábanas para cubrirse como un miedoso mono bebé.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pues al menos ya se va notando más la temática de la temporada xD. Pobresito Mojo, pienso que por esta razón no le agradan los hospitales... En fin, este lo hice más rápido de lo que pensé, igual estoy apurada pues apenas va a comenzar una semana del infierno para mí c:, esperemos sobreviva a los próximos días.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me había detenido a agradecer antes, una disculpa enorme por eso.**_

 _ **Los veo mañana en el próximo drabble y en la última actualización de La Miseria di un Arlecchino (sí, chicos, habrá hiatus hasta nuevo aviso).**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	9. Profundidad

_**Disclaimer:** Personaje no mío, lo escrito sí._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble._

.

* * *

.

 **~Profundidad~**

.

* * *

Despertó, y cuando quiso levantarse de su silla para poner un pie en el suelo, cayó a la profundidad de un abismo.

Parecía estar en un pozo sin fondo, el Profesor Utonio dejaba atrás las paredes de su oficina mientras que su cuerpo era obligado a descender por la gravedad.

Quería gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales se rehusaban a cooperar. Sentía al mismo tiempo una presión en su pecho y el pavor de seguir cayendo para siempre lo intimidó de sobremanera.

Sin embargo, descubrió que pronto impactaría con las piedras que marcaban lo que aparentemente era el final. Cerró así sus ojos; pero el golpe jamás llegó.

Entonces despertó... Se incorporó en su mismo asiento y divisó que la investigación sobre los sueños seguía en el escritorio frente a él, exactamente donde la había dejado. Releyó con horror el nombre del último apartado de su estudio para luego negar con la cabeza en un intento de olvidarlo todo. Y cuando quiso levantarse de su silla para poner un pie sobre el suelo, volvió a caer a la profundidad del abismo...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¿Saben lo complicado que es tener que escribir 180 palabras y que según tú ya hayas terminado el drabble pero lo cierto es que aún te falten como 10? Pues yo sí, es frustrante, créanme.**_

 _ **Me gustó escribir este, ya tenía la idea de hacer algo sobre el "falso despertar" que es cuando sueñas que despiertas estando todavía dentro del sueño, o sea que en realidad sigues dormido pero eres engañado con lo contrario. Es muy fastidioso, tu cerebro está como "te la creíste, we" xD. Ahora imaginen la fea sensación de caer en cada sueño, es como un bucle infinito.**_

 _ **En fin, muchas gracias a Kanda, Antares y a Cono por sus reviews. Ahora haré un poco de tarea y si logro desocuparme antes aprovecharé para subir el capítulo de La Miseria di un Arlecchino.**_

 _ **Nos leemos hasta más al rato c:**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	10. Beso

_**Disclaimer** : Personaje no mío. Escribo por diversión y mi gusto a los retos._

 _ **Advertencia** : Drabble._

.

* * *

.

 **~Beso~**

.

* * *

Sonrió con prepotencia cuando vio al guardia acercarse hasta su celda. Era inevitable, nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos y aquel hombre de uniforme no sería la excepción.

Sedusa había coqueteado con él desde que llegó a prisión. No porque realmente le interesara, sino más bien por necesidad. Tampoco es como que fuera la primera vez que utilizaba artimañas como esa.

—Hoy es mi última noche, nena. Mañana me promueven.

—¿Es el adiós?

—Me temo que sí.

—Entonces, dame un beso, cariño. Para el recuerdo.

No necesitó rogarle. Aquel ingenuo se acercó para posar sus labios donde la villana tuviera facilidad de besarle sin que los barrotes molestaran. Y así, Sedusa lo besó con tal pasión que cuando acabó el hombre se alejó para verla con una boba sonrisa... la cual no duraría. Pronto empezó a convulsionar para ver con horror a la mujer que no quitó su semblante de victoria.

Cuando Sedusa vio al hombre muerto a sus pies y con las llaves para salir, supo que el veneno en sus labios había sido la mejor idea para escapar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **En este drabble me inspiré de Poison Ivy... y pensé que le quedaba perfecto a Sedusa el beso fatal :b.**_

 _ **Antares, leeré tu fic cuando me desocupe y ten por seguro que te daré una crítica. C:**_

 _ **Kanda, creo que me tardé un poco, luego te dejo un review :D**_

 _ **Yo me retiro por ahora, estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mi hermano y volviendo a ver Stranger Things :D**_

 _ **Mortem**_


	11. Final

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes no míos, trama sí._

 _ **Advertencia:** Drabble._

.

* * *

.

 **~Final~**

.

* * *

Estaba en problemas, en serios y graves problemas.

Ni el estudio más exhaustivo y preparado había sido suficiente para él. Incluso tuvo que pedirle asesorías a Blossom para que lo ayudara pero ni así se sentía seguro.

Los minutos pasaban y con ello se acercaba el final, literalmente, el final que decidiría si continuaba o no de grado en esa institución. Esta era su última oportunidad y no estaba listo para afrontar la prueba.

...

Nike mordió la goma de su lapiz numero 2 y se apresuró a rellenar los círculos que le faltaban. El tiempo se le venía encima pero debía responder a todas las preguntas.

...

—¡Nike!—Escuchó el llamado de su amiga pelirroja y volteó con pesadumbre—, ¿qué tal te fue en tu examen final?

—Voy a reprobar, seguro.

—Tonterías, en el estudio te fue bien.

—Sí... sobre eso—Blossom lo miró con atención mientras el chico se removía incómodo en su lugar—, creo que me he equivocado y he estudiado para la materia equivocada. El examen final de matemáticas era mañana.

—¿¡Qué dices?!

—Hoy fue el de historia...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Para quienes no recuerden quien era Nike, es el niño que salió en el episodio del amigo imaginario, ese, donde las chicas imaginan a una coneja para acabar con Parches, la creación traviesa de Nike. Quería ponerlo porque como dije, estaré usando a los secundarios para que nos acordemos de ellos._**

 ** _Y pues ya cumplí con el de hoy, nada como hablar sobre lo horrible que son estas pruebas finales xD. Yo los veo mañana, Kanda, en un momento reanudo con las respuestas para el ask :D._**

 ** _Mortem._**


	12. Payaso

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son prestados para escribir este reto._

 _._

* * *

.

 **~Payaso~**

.

* * *

—Bubbles, sal de ahí…

—¡No quiero!

Recargó su frente en la puerta del armario, conteniéndose para no derribarla de un golpe. Y es que no supo cuando la rubia corrió despavorida hacía el primer lugar que encontró para encerrarse y sobre todo, para esconderse.

—Vamos, le prometiste a Robín que le ayudarías con la fiesta de su primo. Está esperándote…

—¡No pienso salir de aquí con esa horrenda cosa afuera!

—La cosa se llama "Mr. Boggo"… Créeme, este no se convertirá en un mimo malvado que hará que toda la ciudad se vuelva gris y me tengas que colorear con tus putas crayolas.

Buttercup sabía lo miedosa que podía ser su hermana, pero de entre todos sus traumas destacaba ese clásico miedo a los payasos.

—¡No me importa! ¿¡Acaso no viste cómo me amenazó con un arma?!

—¡Te estaba ofreciendo un puñetero globo en forma de espada! ¡Y decidiste que era mejor golpearlo y salir huyendo! ¡Ni yo cuando estoy ebria hago eso!

—¡No voy a salir!

Buttercup decidió mandar al demonio la puerta. Ya después se disculparía con Robín.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Cuando vi la palabra inmediatamente pensé en Pennywise de It, pero decidí que podía incluir una referencia de la misma caricatura con el capítulo "Quiero ser mimo (LA)/El mimo malvado (ES)", donde el payaso Arcoíris se vuelve villano y sale la canción "El amor hace al mundo girar" :D (soy una friki de las PPG, qué decirles, por eso no desaproveché la oportunidad de hacer alusión a la misma serie xD). Igual si se quedaron con las ganas de una mención a ESO pues está el drabble de Kanda, ya que ella hizo un genial trabajo con su drabble._**

 ** _Bueno, me retiro. Es probable que mañana suba más temprano el siguiente drabble ya que me ocuparé todo el día :3._**

 ** _Mortem._**


	13. Soledad

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, solo el drabble escrito._

.

* * *

.

 **~Soledad ~**

.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido así? En ese lugar tan extraño e inquietante donde el entorno era manejado a su conveniencia, Him no podía saber con exactitud el tiempo que llevaba en sus dominios, pero no importaba, nada en realidad pues el tiempo le era tan insignificante.

Sin embargo, lo único certero que tenía era su soledad en aquel ambiente caótico sin inicio y sin fin. ¿Mas eso le preocupaba? No lo creyó hasta que descubrió lo que era la compañía.

Aquellos tres niños solo fueron un plan fallido claro estaba, no obstante, el mantenerlos bajo su control fue demasiado bueno mientras duró.

Pero no, no fue por sentir eso que llamaban "amor paternal" o cualquier muestra de afecto por lo que Him anhelaba dejar estar solo, ni de asomo. Porque cuando los Rowdyruff Boys estaban en ese sitio parecido a un infierno, aquel peculiar demonio sintió como si controlara a las propias heroínas de Townsville. Lastimosamente nunca volvió a estar cerca de lograr algo así.

Si tan solo éstos no se hubieran revelado, quizás su soledad no sería tan mala...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ah, hermoso viernes 13, ahora me encuentro celebrando esta fecha pero no por lo que se cree, ya que hoy estoy de aniversario con Asdesirad (¡ya 5 años!)... es irónico que la palabra de hoy haya sido "Soledad" cuando estoy muy acompañada xD.**_

 _ **Bueno, me voy por ahora, nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	14. Labilidad

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío solo el escrito._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **~Labilidad~**

.

* * *

Princesa lucía un atrevido conjunto de diablesa para la fiesta de disfraces que su padre le permitió ofrecer esa noche. Nada podía arruinarle la oportunidad de acostarse con Brick...

O eso creyó.

—¿¡Qué, no piensa venir?!—Gritó colérica. Butch solo se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba agarrando bocadillos de la barra.

—Tenía que hacer algo más divertido que venir a tu fiesta.

Mostró una sonrisa, incomodando por un momento al moreno. Él ya había escuchado de los cambios abruptos de ella, pero daba mala espina presenciarlos.

—Butchy, ¿podrías llamarle? Estoy segura que no está en nada importante.

Butch rodó los ojos.

—Ya se está follando a otra para que lo entiendas mejor.

La sonrisa de la pecosa se desvaneció por completo. Unas lágrimas corrieron un poco el delineador. Pero tan rápido como aparecieron se esfumaron para dar paso a la ira.

—¿¡A esa mustia?!—Luego soltó una carcajada frenética—, ¿Blossom cree que me ha ganado? Pues que lo disfrute mientras pueda.

Y así, la chica se giró para alejarse tranquilamente.

Butch no se sorprendió, sabía que esa mujer estaba loca.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Lo logré! ¡Estúpida palabra! D': Según entendí significa cambios bruscos en el humor, así que no sé si lo hice bien ni me importa. Terminé fastidiada, jajaja. Por cierto, acá en mi lado son las 11 así que subí a tiempo.**_

 ** _Y por si no se dieron cuenta, este fue una especie de continuación al drabble 5 "Ángel", había hecho muchos borradores pero al final opté por utilizar una idea anterior. Por cierto, Kanda no ha subido el suyo D:, espero lo suba pronto, esta palabra al parece nos dio mucha batalla._**

 _ **Mortem.**_


	15. Edipo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada mío, solo la idea del drabble._

.

* * *

.

 **~Edipo~**

.

* * *

Cuando solo era un crío le gustaba ver cocinar a la señorita Keanne. Se perdía en el sonido del cuchillo al cortar la lechuga, era tan hipnotizante el golpeteo del filo contra la madera de la tablilla donde rebanaba las verduras, pero más lo era los movimientos gráciles de la mujer de corto cabello negro. Lo que más le gustaba era su tarareo mientras hacía las labores domésticas, por eso disfrutaba verla mientras él estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina sin tener en cuenta que ya llevaba mucho tiempo observándola.

Pero un día dejó de hacerlo, asustado más que nada por lo que su hermano mayor le dijo aquella vez...

 _"Pareces enamorado de la que ahora es nuestra_ _ **madre**_ _. No seas asqueroso, Butch."_

Desde entonces sintió tanta repulsión aunque supiera que no compartía lazos sanguíneos con esa mujer, mas la sola idea de imaginar algo más allá que admiración le revolvió el estómago.

 _—¡Ugh, cállate, Brick!_

 _Fue lo que le dijo antes de empujarlo y éste le devolviera el gesto para iniciar así otra pelea más de hermanos._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Bueno, es oficial, detesto al creador de la lista de palabras de este fictober. Batallé demasiado, más que nada porque no se me ocurría nada y al final salió esto. Pff. Pero bueno, mejores drabbles saldrán más adelante (espero)._**

 ** _Kanda subió muy temprano esta vez y por dos xD, y honestamente procrastiné la mayor parte del día. Mañana no podré hacer eso, mucha tarea me espera y corro el riesgo de ver si puedo o no subir el siguiente drabble._**

 ** _Antares, tú me preguntaste que de dónde sacaba las palabras diarias, bueno, la culpa la tiene el reto impuesto por la página de "Retos randoms de randoms fandoms" que está en Facebook, así que es la culpable de mi sufrimiento (?)._**

 ** _Mortem._**


	16. Ideal

_**Disclaimer:** Escrito hecho por diversión y para el reto. Sin fines de lucro._

.

* * *

.

 **~Ideal~**

.

* * *

Hoy era de esas raras ocasiones en las que el Profesor Utonio hacía limpieza general en su laboratorio. Por alguna razón había decidido que era tiempo de remodelar su archivero ya que los años habían hecho presencia en el tono amarillento de las hojas.

Y así habría continuado con su tarea de no ser por un extraño documento que yacía hasta al final del mueble.

Con sumo cuidado lo tomó tratando de recordar de qué se trataba. Entonces, dejó de respirar con regularidad por un instante cuando leyó con detenimiento el numero del expediente. Se trataba de un experimento fallido, sin embargo, no era cualquiera.

¿Cuál era su obsesión por crear cosas... o mejor dicho, seres perfectos? Aquel viejo archivo le recordó lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en el personaje que Shelley describió en su obra más conocida. Su obsesión con hacer una criatura ideal era digna del propio Dr. Frankenstein, solo que su caso era más deprimente...

Si bien funcionó con sus hijas y la mayoría aceptaba tal suceso, no lo fue así cuando quiso crear a la novia perfecta...

.

.

* * *

 _ **No les mentiré, me quedé con ganas de ahondar más en ese fracaso del Profesor, jajaj. Siempre he visto a Utonio y a las chicas como una alusión a Victor Frankenstein con su moderno Prometeo, por eso no se me hizo mal poner esa referencia en este caso, además, imagino que en algún momento intentó crear una buena compañía (?), digo, funcionó con las PPG, ¿por qué no intentar con una mujer? xD Aunque claro, tratándose del Profesor seguro salió muy, pero muy mal, jajaja. Recordemos que la mayoría de sus inventos son accidentes (y por ende es cuestión de suerte su éxito en estos, jeje).**_

 _ **Bueno, yo me retiro para seguir siendo esclava de mi tarea c:**_

 _ **Ya me pasaré un día de estos a los drabbles de Kanda para leerlos y comentarlos como nuestro señor oscuro manda (?). Los invito también a ustedes a que la lean (y de paso recomendar su fic "Criminal" para quienes no lo hayan leído, de una vez y aprovechando la publicidad gratuita, why not xD).**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana... ¡Con la palabra "Orgasmo"!**_

 _ **... En serio, ¿a quién carajos se le ocurrió esta lista?**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	17. Orgasmo

_**Disclaimer:** Solo tomo por un rato a los personajes para escribir cochinadas (?)._

 _ **Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez y contenido maduro._

.

* * *

.

 **~Orgasmo~**

.

* * *

—Estás demente...

—Te dije que él no podría darte las atenciones que necesitas, preciosa. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ignorar mis advertencias y hacerme enfadar?

—¡Lo has matado!

Él se encogió de hombros. No le importó deshacerse del tipo que casi lograba estar entre las piernas de la maldita que lo tenía obsesionado.

Se acercó y luego se relamió los labios mientras veía descaradamente el sexo expuesto de la chica. Le sonrió con perversión

—Ahora voy a montarte brutalmente y gritarás hasta quedarte afónica, hasta que llegues al orgasmo y me corra dentro de ti a la vez que observes el cadáver de esa basura, recordándote que solo yo puedo amar el dolor y placer que tus facciones revelen para mí.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron con odio en ese hombre peligroso, pero no replicó. Ella sabía que la idea le excitaba y por ende era igual o peor que aquel delincuente de desquiciada mirada.

—Vete al infierno, jodido psicópata de mierda.

Butch la sujetó del mentón con brusquedad al tiempo que la veía con enfermo deseo.

—Vámonos juntos, Buttercup.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Un microsegundo de silencio por el tipo sin nombre del drabble (?). No subí tan tarde, yeih :D.**_

 _ **Usé a los verdes al igual que Kanda, claro, en un contexto diferente. Pero es que es culpa de la idealización que tenemos de esta pareja tan violenta e impulsiva, jajaja. En fin, yo me largo a estudiar, mañana toca examen de Latín (¿Escuchan ese crujido? Es mi negro y minúsculo corazón rompiéndose :'D).**_

 _ **La palabra de mañana será "Bruja" y ya tengo la idea, espero me quepa en 180 palabras...**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	18. Bruja

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío solo trama._

 _._

* * *

.

 **~Bruja~**

.

* * *

Olía a carne quemada por las llamas altivas de la hoguera que consumía el cuerpo de la mujer que rasgaba sus cuerdas vocales con su agónico grito.

Era ella frente a sus verdugos y frente a quien le había prometido eterna devoción.

Mientras las brasas derretían su piel, él la analizaba con su demoníaca mirada, parado en medio de quienes ignoraban su presencia. Le dedicó una sonrisa, ella también quiso imitar el gesto impertinente pero su rostro ya estaba desfigurado; el pedazo de la barbilla le colgaba, mostrando su dentadura al completo.

...

Blossom despertó cuando lo escuchó acercarse. En sus manos seguía aquella traducción del _Malleus Maleficarum_.

—¿Leyendo _El martillo de las Brujas_?

—Vivir en la Edad Media debió ser divertido—dijo irónica—. Seguramente me acusaban de una.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

—¿Para ver cómo me mata el fuego mientras me sumo a la desesperación?—Pronunció divertida.

—Y para asegurarme de que al final maldeciste a todos y te negaste a confesar tu pecado de haber yacido con un demonio.

—¿Contigo?

Brick sonrió cínicamente, idéntico a la criatura del sueño.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Últimamente estuve leyendo este libro que les menciono en el drabble y quise aprovechar eso. Y pues ya les estaba escribiendo una descripción bien chida sobre la bruja ardiendo pero el límite de palabras me lo impidió, así que salió esto. He estado viendo que muchos de los drabbles que me gustan dan para más desarrollo, al menos en la narración, o sea quiero extenderme :'D pero ni modo, así funciona el reto. Ya tenía mi idea como les comenté ayer, sin embargo me tardé mucho acomodando el escrito para no pasarme.**_

 _ **En fin, mañana sigue "Fantasma" y por adelantado diré que pienso utilizar a los azules x), pues también hace falta más momentos de ese par en mis drabbles. Por ahora voy a dormir lo que no dormí en estos días y despertando me iré a molestar a Kanda. Igual, Antares, si lees esto ya leí tu historia, solo falta que redacte mi crítica y te la deje en un review, no me he olvidado c:**_

 _ **Me despido por hoy.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	19. Fantasma

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, escribo para el fictober._

.

* * *

.

 **~Fantasma~**

.

* * *

No escucharía otra cosa del fantasma que rondaba donde tenía precisamente su clase de teatro. Suficientes nervios tenía con la audición para la obra que se presentaría en el festival como para que un ente decidiera que era buena idea asustarla.

Se lamentó al notar que nadie había llegado. Las luces del salón audiovisual yacían apagadas.

No quería quedarse (la verdad es que los rumores sí la habían aterrado) y justo cuando ya se iba olvidó que la puerta solo podía abrirse por fuera. Como no tenía las llaves se había quedado encerrada, en penumbras.

Entonces, una repentina nota de órgano casi le causa un infarto. Un pavor la invadió cuando alzó la cabeza y vio dentro de la cabina una sombra con la mitad de una cara blanca. La imagen fue tan impactante que no lo pensó dos veces para derretir la puerta con su visión láser y salir volando a toda velocidad.

Bubbles no descubriría hasta después que el famoso espectro era Boomer, quien solo había estado practicando esos días para la audición del _Fantasma de la ópera_.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Lo cierto es que Asdesirad tuvo que ver en esta idea, como buen novio que es me está tratando de conseguir un juego otome (basado en la historia del Fantasma de la ópera) y cuando le dije cual palabra tocaba hoy en seguida me sugirió hacer algo de eso. El resto ya fue cosa mía.**_

 ** _Listo, Kanda, como siempre tus llamados por facebook me recuerdan mi responsabilidad hacía con el reto xD._**

 ** _Y gracias, Lonelysoul777, por los reviews c:, ya mañana me leerán con otra palabra. Por ahora descansaré un momento y ahora sí que despertando iré a pagar mis deudas (?)._**

 ** _Mortem._**


	20. Marca

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son prestados para escribir este drabble._

.

* * *

.

 **~Marca~**

.

* * *

Maldijo en voz baja cuando descubrió que la blusa no le tapaba lo suficiente. Bueno, era un hecho que su hermana lo vería y la jodería hasta que la cena de esa noche terminase, o peor, quizás el sermón duraría unos días, una semana… un mes… No lo sabía realmente, a veces Blossom era demasiado impredecible cuando se trataba de sus enojos.

Vio la bufanda colgada en el espejo pero en seguida descartó la idea. Era verano y morir de calor solo para ocultar un tatuaje no le parecía que valiera la pena.

—"Será divertido, te verás genial con él"—imitó Buttercup con voz chillona lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo Mitch en ese momento, cuando pensó que era buena idea tatuarse un pentagrama Wicca en medio del pecho—. Y una mierda, aunque claro que se me ve de puta madre pero Blossom me va a matar.

No se arrepentía, ¿cómo lo haría si después consiguió que la mirada de Butch no se desviara de su escote? Sonrió, aquel idiota por fin la había invitado a salir.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pensé en muchas opciones cuando vi la palabra que tocaba para hoy y al final quise usar este concepto. La rebeldía de Bellota me da mucho material, jaja, de hecho yo ya tenía pensado desde antes (como pasa con las tantas ideas que tengo c':) hacer algo con ella que involucrara un tatuaje. Quizás después me anime a escribir un one-shot aplicando la idea pero ya más elaborada y diferente a este drabble.**_

 _ **Y bueno chicos, ya nos leeremos mañana. De verdad, si no fuera por mi compañera del mal yo me olvido por completo de este reto, lol xD.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	21. Vampiro

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, solo la idea de la trama._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **~Vampiro~**

 _._

* * *

 _El corazón le latía como si quisiera salirse del pecho y por supuesto, aquel bombeo de sangre provocó más al depredador que por fin la había acorralado._

 _Ella sabía lo que era él, la gente se lo advirtió desde antes que su amiga desapareciera y la encontraran sin una gota de sangre. No quiso enterrarla siguiendo los rituales de esos extraños, le era inhumano y supersticioso decapitar un cadáver y clavarle una astilla, pero más lo era la creencia de que si no se hacía, Blossom regresaría de la muerte._

 _—P-por favor... no lo hagas... —suplicó en vano, los afilados colmillos comenzaron a crecer—No quiero convertirme en uno..._

 _—¿Convertirte?—Preguntó irónico. Luego la tomó violentamente del mentón y apretó sus mejillas, obligándola a ver directamente a ese par de orbes rojizos—, no necesito otra esposa. Tú solo eres mi alimento._

 _Robín cerró los ojos, esperando la mordida letal._

 _..._

—¿Y bien?

—Bubbles... ¿por qué soy la comida de Brick?—La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba de vuelta su cuaderno.

—Necesitaba un personaje de relleno para el fanfic.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hoy tocó "Vampiro" y recordé que tengo una serie de one-shots que conforman "Crónicas de un maldecido", donde trato precisamente la temática de estos seres oscuros, me dieron ganas de escribir más pero es la misma historia de siempre, yo manejo un concepto y ya quiero hacer un fic elaborado pero mi falta de tiempo y otros fics pendientes me lo impiden xD._**

 ** _Y bueno, me gusta mucho la idea de que Bubbles sea una ficker (?) que shipea fuerte a su hermana con el líder de los RRB y haga fanfics de ellos en secreto xD, solo Robín sabe de su hobbie y tiene que aguantar los fangirleos de la rubia (?). Incluso me imaginé algo más allá, donde Blossom lea los fics (también en secreto) y Bubbles (sin saber que es ella, claro) sea su autora favorita. Pero un drabble de 180 palabras no me deja... igual tenía que decirles esto xD._**

 ** _Nos leemos mañana._**

 ** _Mortem._**


	22. Sirena

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pues… lo de siempre :D_

.

* * *

.

 **~Sirena~**

.

* * *

No le atraía en absoluto ese paseo pero los de la clase habían insistido y su calificación dependía de ello. Paco compartía el mismo sentimiento, aunque en él era por diferentes motivos. El pobre no soportaba estar en bote sin poder ver el movimiento de las olas que le provocaban vómito inmediato. Estaba tan mareado que no podría separarse de esa cubeta durante un buen rato.

Él, por otro lado, detestaba el océano. Esto se lo podía agradecer a sus hermanos que lo atormentaron con algunas historias cuando eran pequeños. Su miedo llegaba a tal punto que incluso odiaba comer pescado.

—¿Te imaginas que existieran las sirenas, Boomer?—Preguntó Blossom llamando la atención del rubio. Estaba fascinada con la vista y no era secreto que le atraían esa clase de criaturas fantásticas.

—Ni me menciones a esas malditas cosas con escamas—contestó con desagrado mientras se removía incómodo por un escalofrío. Ella lo notó y sonrió, ¿acaso les temía?

Se le ocurrió una travesura, debía hablar con Bubbles llegando a casa y convencerla de molestar juntas a su lindo cuñado.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tuvimos un sirenito, justo al año de casados (8), agh, gracias a mi chico se me pegó esa canción y la estuve cantando todo el día. Qué fastidio xD. En fin, he subido tarde porque estaba haciendo tarea, pero aquí en mi zona aún es 22, estoy a tiempo todavía.**_

 _ **No se me ocurría nada, de verdad. Opté por algo simple. Me imaginé al pobre Boomer siendo víctima de sus hermanos (vaya novedad) y pues ya, nada especial aquí, je.**_

 _ **Antares:**_ _Respecto a tus preguntas, mi pareja favorita varía pues hay temporadas en las que me gusta mucho los azules, otras estoy de humor con los verdes y así. Depende del momento, aunque a estas alturas mi predilecta son los rojos. Sin embargo yo reparto amor para las tres porque en las tres encuentro mucha variedad para escribir :b._

 _En cuanto al tiempo que me tomo, pues eso también varía de la extensión de lo que escribo, estos drabbles por ejemplo, me toman entre 15 a 30 minutos, en los que se me ocurre una idea y me ajusto al límite de las palabras. Por otro lado, cuando son capítulos más extensos ahí sí me tomo un tiempo, es raro, a veces me tardo un mes (o más) o bien un par de días o unas cuantas horas. Todo depende de las ganas y espacio libre que tenga._

 _ **Veo que Kanda no subió su drabble en todo el día! D: Pero como ya es tarde no sé si me conteste por Facebook (igual le dejaré mi mensaje). Espero logre subirlo.**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	23. Brillante

_**Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes, solo escribo por hobbie._

.

* * *

.

 **~Brillante~**

.

* * *

La luz era cegadora y lo brillante lo abrumaba. Mas eso era el menor de sus problemas, la verdad es que no sabía dónde se encontraba. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un laboratorio, sin embargo, no era igual al que recordaba en la casa del Profesor Utonio o en algún otro en el que haya estado.

Giró su cabeza pues estaba atado a una camilla y no podía moverse, se asombró al descubrir a unos extraños hombrecillos con complexiones amorfas. No eran humanos y no hablaban una lengua que conociera.

Todo pasó tan rápido. De repente volvía a perder la consciencia para despertar una vez más en otro lugar distinto, en una camilla de hospital.

—Alcalde, ha despertado…

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y las luces brillantes? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombrecillos?

—En urgencias. ¿Luces?, ¿se refiere a las del auto que lo atropelló?

—¿Qué? No, no, a mí me raptaron los extraterrestres.

Claro que la señorita Bellum no le creía, ¿qué clase de alienígenas lo estudiarían? Mejor que regresaran a secuestrar vacas, esas seguro les serían más útiles.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Debo confesarlo, la idea de alguna manera la tomé por Kanda cuando me habló sobre una película que no he visto pero después investigué y supe que se trataba de aliens, así que gracias mujer, me diste la inspiración xD.**_

 _ **No hay mucho qué decir, pienso que estos seres solo abdujeron al Alcalde porque era lo que estaba al alcance y de todas formas no le sacaron mucho provecho. Lo regresaron rápido (?).**_

 _ **Los leo mañana :D**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	24. Mudo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Esto es de fan para fans. No hay lucro._

.

* * *

.

 **~Mudo~**

.

* * *

Soltó el fierro oxidado, el golpe de la varilla hizo eco una vez tocó el suelo y contempló el cuerpo por fin inerte.

Había paz.

La sangre manchaba parte de su camisa. Estaba hecho un desastre pero más lo estaba el rostro de su progenitor.

—Púdrete, pedazo de basura alcohólica—expresó con desprecio. Luego se agachó para quedar a la altura del hombre que olía a orines. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco, las moscas se agruparían tan pronto que delatarían su crimen… aunque claro, Mitchelson no veía en su acción tal cosa.

Él solo había hecho justicia.

Lo escondería en su cajuela, limpiaría la porquería y luego lo quemaría en un lote baldío. Pero un ruido sordo lo alertó cuando ideaba su plan. Giró con brusquedad, un perro se ocultaba entre las cajas del callejón. No quiso ignorarlo, no debía. Aquel animal hablaba, maldita sea, era el parlante. Había un testigo.

—Como mudo, ¿sí?—Inquirió con voz fría. Él mismo no se reconocía y el perro solo bajó sus orejas, con miedo. Mitch sonrió—. Buen chico.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdan el perro que habla, ¿cierto? Pues me pareció perfecto usarlo aquí. Si lo notaron, este drabble también es como una especie de continuación a uno de los primeros que ya había subido del reto, sigue la misma dinámica solo que un par de años después. Una temática fuerte que rompe con la ligereza de los anteriores escritos. Me gusta variar como ya se habrán dado cuenta.**_

 _ **Por cierto, soy una distraída, se me olvidó comentarles que en el drabble "Sirena" utilicé a otro de los personajes olvidados de la caricatura: "Paco come goma", el pequeño de lentes que comía pegamento y donde precisamente Mitch era su bully, ustedes saben, cuando se convierte en un monstruo de pegamento y quiere vengarse del niño este xD.**_

 _ **Me gusta usar personajes secundarios, son divertidos, hacen que me acuerde de los capítulos. Espero que les pase lo mismo a ustedes y les entren ganas de ver de nuevo la serie como a mí, jaja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana.**_

 _ **P.D. Kanda, no quería romperte el corazón**_ _(¿o sí?)_ _ **, no soy malvada a propósito**_ _(¿o sí?)_ _ **. Prometo no volver a hacerte sufrir**_ _(lol, no cierto)_ _ **. Se le quiere, ya sabe c:**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	25. Mentira

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Personajes no míos, trama sí._

.

* * *

.

 **~Mentira~**

.

* * *

Se lavó la cara con el coraje desbordando de sus movimientos. Eran tan hoscos y torpes que más le maltrataría eso la piel que el propio maquillaje que su hermana había insistido en prestarle. Desesperadamente quería quitarse aquella máscara ridícula, ¿a quién quería engañar con un cambio de imagen?, ¿a él?

Vio el delineador y el rímel corrido por sus pómulos, el labial escarlata era una mancha desigual en su boca –y en su barbilla–. Unas gotas de agua resbalaban por el resto de la base y observó sus ojos verdes en el espejo del baño, incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma.

—Fui una gran mentira.

La expresión de Ace nunca se le olvidaría. Pudo ver a través de sus lentes oscuros la gracia que le hacía verla así mientras abrazaba la cintura de una despampanante pelirroja tan o más arreglada que ella.

Cerró la llave y se dio cuenta del desastre en el lavabo pintado de rojo por el resto del colorete…

Ah, no… eso era sangre. La sangre del idiota de su ex impregnada en sus puños.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vengo con prisas así que realmente no puedo decir mucho. Estoy estudiando como posesa para un parcial y por ello cortaré aquí. Nos vemos mañana con la siguiente palabra. c:**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	26. Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** _Copy paste_ del disclaimer anterior.

.

* * *

.

 **~Esperanza~**

.

* * *

Su visión estaba totalmente concentrada en el par de ojos que le devolvían la mirada. Ninguno de los dos la desviaba, Bubbles por un momento creyó que perdería aquella batalla pero no debía echarse para atrás. Simplemente no se lo tenía permitido, se había prometido a sí misma que esa noche sería perfecta costara lo que costara.

—Realmente no quiero hacerte esto—pronunció en un leve amago de voz. No recibió respuesta.

Con dolor en su consciencia, lo sujetó con firmeza y lo zambutió en el agua hirviendo. Unas lágrimas amenazaron en mojar sus mejillas pero rápidamente parpadeó para evitar su llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se lo había prometido a todos.

Sus hermanas, su padre, sus cuñados y su novio… Todos esperaban de ella lo mejor, no los defraudaría y no haría que sus esperanzas fueran en vano así tuviera que sacrificar a otros.

Esperó durante 10 minutos aproximadamente y se cercioró de que su pobre víctima tuviera el color adecuado. Parecía que ya estaba lista.

Su sufrimiento por fin había terminado.

—Espero que hayas salido deliciosa, señora langosta…

.

.

* * *

 _ **Burbuja no es vegetariana pero evita comer animales cuando puede. En esta ocasión le tocó preparar la cena porque celebraban… em… la salida de Butch de prisión (?) xD, así que tuvo que hacer algo elaborado ya que a su hermana mayor (Bellota) se le ocurrió la genial idea de cenar algo caro en compensación a los meses infernales que el moreno pasó en la celda comiendo comida fea de cárcel (sin mencionar que Bellota fue la culpable de que su novio terminara ahí, lol). Nuestra linda rubita aceptó porque es todo un amor, pero no contó con que tuviera que hervir viva a la pobre señora langosta…**_

 _ **Un segundo de silencio por la deliciosa señora langosta que ahora descansa en el estómago de un ex convicto.**_

 _ **Como dato curioso, era la primera vez de Bubbles preparándola y si algo no se puede perdonar es que la comida le salga mal. Y pues esto se me ocurrió mientras veía el otro día al chef Gordon Ramsey cocinar el crustáceo.**_

 _ **En fin, ayer estaba bien ocupada, hoy llegué de la escuela y caí muerta. Dormí mucho en toda la tarde y fue hermoso. En estos momentos iré a Facebook, sé que tengo muchos mensajes y la mayoría seran de Kanda haciéndome spam. Me retiro, aún tengo pendientes qué hacer y sufro por dentro porque… maldite sea, Kanda ya actualizó y no puedo leer sus capítulos tranquila D':**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	27. Corazón

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la referencia que tomé de un conocido escritor :3_

.

* * *

.

 **~Corazón~**

.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las doce. En el mueble que estaba junto a su cama una lámpara iluminaba su lugar para hacer más amena su lectura. No se dio cuenta que se había quedado ensimismada en el libro pasando la media noche hasta que revisó el minutero apuntando al norte.

Era tarde, debía dormir. Apagó la luz y dejó el ejemplar del escritor a su lado. Todo estaba en calma y silencioso.

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._

No. No era así. Un golpeteo la hizo levantarse.

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._

Buscó y buscó, aturdida y nerviosa por la reciente lectura. Era como un latido... de corazón. Por pura curiosidad pegó su oreja al suelo aunque era una tontería, ella no había asesinado a un viejo con ojo de buitre y más importante aún, no estaba loca. No era un personaje de Allan Poe para desquiciarse después de un homicidio.

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._

No pudo dormir esa noche. Los latidos no cesaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Blossom se daría cuenta que era Bubbles siendo traviesa con Boomer y el respaldo estuvo topando con la pared...

.

.

* * *

" _-¡Basta ya de fingir, malvados! -aullé-. ¡Confieso que lo maté! ¡Levanten esos tablones! ¡Ahí… ahí!¡Donde está latiendo su horrible corazón!_ "

"El corazón delator" de Edgar Allan Poe.

 ** _Tenía que usar esto como referencia, lo llevo pensando desde hace días cuando leí la palabra para hoy. Y bueno, tengo prisa, hoy salgo para desestresarme._**

 ** _Mortem._**


	28. Muerte

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hago esto gratis así que ningún personaje me pertenece._

 _._

* * *

.

 **~Muerte~**

.

* * *

—Brick, regresemos…

Había sido idea de su hermana, Buttercup. Días atrás la llamó aburrida y cometió la tontería de apostar con ella, solo para mantener su orgullo intacto y demostrarles a todos que no era una aguafiestas.

—¿Miedo?—Preguntó con notable burla el pelirrojo que cargaba con la linterna. Blossom estaba tan pegada a él que no sabía cómo podían caminar entre las tumbas sin caerse—, ya es tarde para volver, ya hemos llegado.

—Dicen que La Muerte custodia esta zona del cementerio…—habló Boomer con una sonrisa sardónica. En todo el trayecto no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento—, para que los cadáveres de las criptas no se levanten y huyan.

—Eso es tan estúpido—comentó Blossom.

—Es lo que cuenta la gente, yo no invento las leyendas.

—Como sea, tomemos la maldita foto que me estoy congelando hasta los cojones—interrumpió Brick.

No pudieron cumplir con el reto, algo la sujetó de los tobillos. Blossom con horror vislumbró el par de manos que salían de la tierra y en unos segundos calló desmayada por el susto.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Le tendieron una broma a nuestra pobre líder. Dependiendo de la reacción de ésta uno de los tres Ruffs ganaba dinero (porque sí, ellos también apostaron dentro de la apuesta entre hermanas (?), ¿por qué? Porque son unos cabrones). Butch (quien "se sacrificó" para ser el zombie) dijo que ella gritaría y saldría corriendo, Boomer dijo que reaccionaría violentamente y los golpearía a los tres, y Brick, bueno… él ganó, conoce a su novia demasiado bien.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, Buttercup al no tener la foto de su hermana estando en un cementerio de madrugada, ganó también.**_

 _ **Conclusión: Son unos malditos tramposos.**_

 _ **En unos minutos subo el siguiente drabble atrasado y el que toca hoy.**_


	29. Roto

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Lo mismo que en el pasado drabble._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **~Roto~**

.

* * *

Se hincó para quedar a la altura del pobre infeliz que agonizaba sujetándose con su mano sana el brazo que le acababa de romper. Lo observó con superioridad mientras le dedicaba una escabrosa sonrisa, poco usual en él.

—¿No es genial?—Preguntó el rubio, consumido por los instintos asesinos que no aparecían tan seguido pero que, sin duda, ahí estaban tan presentes—, ¿no te encanta el sonido de los huesos rotos?

El chico temblaba y Boomer tomó con fuerza su mano libre. Por más resistencia que intentó poner era inútil, frente a él estaba un Rowdy… uno muy, muy enfadado.

Sin mucho esfuerzo fue rompiendo los dedos del muchacho que le suplicaba que parara. Uno a uno hacía ese distinguido "crack" que parecía arrullar al RRB a la vez que la víctima lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Ya no eres tan altanero, niño bonito—soltó con frialdad—. No vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío.

Entonces se levantó, dejando tirado al sujeto que se atrevió a propasarse con Bubbles.

—Inténtalo de nuevo… y te mato—luego le sonrió, con inquietante calidez.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Les explico el contexto: Burbuja había peleado con Boomer y se desquitó yendo a una fiesta donde este tipo random sin nombre intenta acostarse con ella, la chica como es muy inocente y no ve maldad en nadie, no le pareció sospechoso que el sujeto le estuviera insistiendo en tomar tanto porque lo interpretó como una forma de ayuda para olvidar los problemas que tenía con el delincuente de su novio. Afortunadamente Boomer sigue siendo eso, un delincuente, y como tal no tiene escrúpulos para evitar vigilar demasiado a la rubia. Pienso que Boomer puede ser muy territorial y muy peligroso cuando lo provocan, así que encontrar a Bubbles inconsciente con las bragas a medio quitar… um, pues este es el resultado.**_


	30. Caída

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Drabble escrito por hobbie, no hay lucro en esto._

 _._

* * *

.

 **~Ca** **ída**

.

* * *

 _¿Así habrá caído Lucifer cuando fue expulsado del paraíso?_

El cielo se encontraba negro por las nubes aglomeradas, cargadas de tormenta, iluminadas muy de vez en cuando por los relámpagos que marcaban un potente estruendo. Pero los rayos no eran las únicas luces que se presenciaban en las alturas; dos estelas chocaban con ímpetu provocando un fuerte impacto en el aire que lo resentía la gente que se encontraba cerca.

Muchos huyeron del sitio como respuesta sensata ante la confrontación de aquellos dos seres. Ellos, por otra parte, no se cansarían de pelear hasta que uno de los dos quedara inconsciente, incapaz de seguir la brutal lucha.

Y así pasó; la estela más oscura descendía como un meteorito a punto de estallar en el suelo. En su campo de visión solo estaba la deplorable imagen de su fémina contrincante mientras que él extendía su mano en un intento de aferrarse a las alturas y permanecer con ella.

Así anhelaba, así caía.

Mas decidió dejarse vencer a propósito.

Sabía que el paraíso le había sido prohibido hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Y finalmente llego al penúltimo día del reto. Estoy ansiosa por terminar esta actividad y ser libre (medio libre, porque no lo seré por completo hasta que acabe mi semestre). Tengo otros pendientes que hacer aquí en FanFiction pero creo que los continuaré después, ahora debo leer y hacer un reporte de lectura para mi clase de mañana a primera hora.**_

 _ **No había subido los anteriores drabbles porque este fin de semana fue intenso. Solo diré eso :'D. En fin, nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	31. Raíz

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son prestados para malearlos un poco. Es gratis._

.

* * *

.

 **Raíz**

.

* * *

Hubiera preferido enterrarla viva, así tendría con quien hablar mientras terminaba de encubrir su delito.

Incrustó la pala en el montón de tierra para levantar un poco y cubrir la mata de pelo anaranjado que seguía sobresaliendo a la vista. Si algo podía envidiarle todavía a la mujer era su abundante melena rizada que ocultó durante años su rostro para mantenerlo en misterio, pero ahora eso le estaba dando muchos problemas porque no parecía acabar de tapar todo.

Quizás, lo mejor era quemarla. Aunque pensándolo mejor, el cuerpo tardaría en consumirse y tenía que ser lo más rápida posible para deshacerse de la evidencia.

Otra opción podía ser cortarla en pedazos mas eso acabaría de ensuciarle su elegante conjunto recién adquirido. Sedusa analizó los alrededores buscando ideas y cuidando sus espaldas. Nada. Solo árboles.

…

Árboles… Tierra… Raíces…

Y sonrió.

La señorita Bellum podía ser parte del bosque. Era perfecta para ser abono. Nadie buscaría cadáveres a las raíces de los enormes sauces. ¿Quién lo imaginaría? Resultó ser más ecológica de lo que creyó en su dulce, dulce y esperada venganza.

.

.

* * *

 _Oficialmente doy por concluido este Fictober el 31 de octubre de 2017, en la noche de Halloween mientras escucho a los mocosos gritar por dulces fuera de mi calle. Como soy del norte de México, acá celebramos tanto Día de Muertos como la festividad extranjera, pero los niños no piden calaverita, piden dulce o trato y me tocó esconderme hoy de ellos con las luces de mi casa apagadas para que me dejaran escribir este último drabble (para que no me estén chingando pueh). Y como sea, soy libre del reto. ¡Al fin!_

* * *

 _ **No es por nada pero siento que Kanda y yo hicimos un buen trabajo con los drabbles a pesar de toparnos con palabras extrañas. El próximo año seguro nos aguantan con otro reto pero esta vez será a mano propia, crearemos nuestro propio Fictober más difícil y con castigos (?).**_

 _ **Por cierto, en el drabble pasado se me pasó comentar que no quise especificar personajes para que, precisamente, se imaginaran a quien quisieran (a los rojos, a los verdes, a los azules o a los colores mezclados, era opcional). Y pues eso.**_

 _ **Es hora de que me desaparezca por un tiempo indefinido, estuve molestándolos durante un buen rato este mes y las pasadas semanas con La Miseria di un Arlecchino, posiblemente regrese para diciembre… con Peligrosa Tentación.**_

 _ **Mortem fuera, de regreso al ataúd a ver películas clásicas de terror… ¡Oh sí, Nosferatu, allá voy!**_


End file.
